1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a stacked memory, and more particularly, to a stacked memory having different densities of channels and devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-chip packages (MCPs) are packages that include a plurality of chips. They allow necessary memories to be combined according to application products and greatly contribute to space efficiency of mobile communication devices such as cellular phones.
In a three-dimensional (3D) stacking method among methods of manufacturing an MCP, a plurality of chips are vertically stacked and connected to one another using a plurality of through-silicon vias (TSVs). When MCPs are manufactured using the 3D stacking method, metal wires for electrically connecting chips to each other are not required, and therefore, small, high-speed and low-power-consumption MCPs can be manifested.